Dione
Dione is a non-player character in Zombie Scenario Season 2. It appears in chapter Toxicity and Culvert. Overview After successfully defeating the new reptilian boss Dione, players will receive Dione report file in Toxicity (Note: this item cannot be obtained anymore after Zombie Scenario Re:boot. Instead, the players will receive the new ones). In Culvert, from round 4 to 8, Dione will attack the players. Then it evolved to Siege Type Dione at round 9. It's also appeared in round 3 of Poisoning. Defeat it to advance to round 4. Fighting Dione Unlike previous bosses, Dione's moves can easily be spotted and dodged if a player clearly understands its' motions. Senior Researcher Soy also tells the players Dione's next attack. During the early battles, Dione's attacks are less damaging and are of nearer range. However as its health continues to deplete, its attacks will be more deadly and widespread. Players will have to observe that: *When Dione starts pounding on the ground, black spots will appear on the ground nearby, resulting in tentacles protruding from them sooner. Players that are caught will be tossed upwards, losing health from both the tentacle, followed by fall damage. *Dione has two type's of pounding attacks,one of it is once he stab the ground his tentacle will instance appear from the ground and damaging player's if they are on top of it. As for the second type, when Dione stab the ground 7 times(two stabs = 1) his tentacle will not instance appear but the area that the tentacle cover a large in the mean time find a spot to avoid the tentacle's. *When Dione starts swaying its head and moaning, there's a 3-4 seconds leeway to take cover, preferably after 180 degrees from its line of sight. After that, it will spew out a far range wave of toxic which will damage or kills players if they failed to take cover. *Dione's weakness is located at the chest spot (and probably the head). Shooting other parts will only chip off its life bar. *Dione has the ability to curl up and roll to another spot, often dealing high damage or even killing players in most cases if they're in the way. Try not to attack with melee, especially when its health drops below half. *Dione's circular motion swipe has a chance to disarm players' weapons if they're within its radius. *With correct timing, it is possible to avoid Dione poison by jumping. Recommended weapons Achievements Honor mission Gallery I am dione.png|In-game screenshot Dione spining.png|Ditto, spining 3927179973609127937.jpg|Poster Boss3006.jpg|In-game model Boss3005.jpg|Ditto Boss32.jpg|Ditto File:Dione_dummy.png|Dummy model 20120730ff_3.jpg|Ditto Bosshp bg left dione.png|Helper HUD Bosshp bg left dione new.png|Ditto, new Monksssssssssssss.png|Tentacle model diones2.jpg|Dione's Spitting attack diones3.jpg|Dione's tentacle attack diones4.jpg|Dione's rolling attack diones5.jpg|Korea poster dione_tp.png|Thailand website banner dionecp.jpg|China poster dionecp3.jpg|Ditto dionecp2.jpg Trivia *Dione is named after the Greek Goddess (Greek mythology). *Dione is one of the bosses that does not appear from a gate. It appears from a waterfall instead. *Dione is named after the Saturn's icy moon. *If the player stand in the spot where Dione will jump down, the player will get crushed. *This is the only boss that did not die after boss round had ended. Dione was just wounded and he escaped success to evoluting. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Boss Category:NPC Category:Zombie scenario boss Category:Zombie scenario 2 boss